puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Tobe's Nighttime Troubles
Tobe challenges Garu to a fight in the morning. But as Tobe plans to cheat by keeping him up all night, Pucca steps in to foil him. Tobe's Nighttime Troubles is the second segment of the eighteenth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired March 5, 2007. Synopsis Garu is enjoying a bowl of noodles in the Goh-Rong Restaurant (trying to ignore the presence of Pucca) when Tobe’s ninja gang storm in to start a fight. Before a blow can be landed, however, Master Soo cuts them off from disturbing his meal. Instead, Tobe challenges Garu to a battle at dawn in front of the entire village, to which the ninja agrees. Pucca overhears Tobe outside as he informs his ninjas of his true plan: to disrupt Garu’s sleep tonight so that he’ll be exhausted in the morning, allowing Tobe to defeat him. Later that night in his ninja house, Garu goes right to bed, unaware of Tobe’s presence in the woods. Using a water hose, Tobe plants it within his bedroom, then hurries to turn it on. Distracted by his own cleverness, he never notices Pucca (who’d tailed him there) slip his own hose into his clothing. When he turns the faucet on, instead of flooding Garu’s house, his clothes expand with the water before bursting, sending him flying. Pucca watches him go with an umbrella to protect herself. Tobe quickly tries again. Manned with a slingshot, he shoots down passing storks to collect their infant deliveries and places them in a playpen, providing them candy. It’s his intention to snatch away their treats and wake Garu with their cries, but Pucca is close on hand. The moment Tobe takes the candy, Pucca places more of them in his pocket so the babies drag him into the pen and maul him (one even performing wrestling moves). Despite the setbacks, Tobe refuses to give up. Standing on top of Garu’s roof with flashlights in hand, he plans to redirect air traffic over the forest. However, he gets more than he can handle when Pucca instead summons an alien spaceship that abducts him. They’re quick to put him back (now dressed as a ballerina) but his plan is foiled. For his last attempt, pushing a cart full of fireworks, he’ll fire them individually by Garu’s window all night. He lights the first one to go but Pucca, redirecting the rocket’s target, causes it to explode beside Tobe which knocks him right into his own cart. The delivery girl then releases a small firefly and it’s all it takes to turn the cart (and Tobe) into a festival celebration. Morning finally arrives and a now weary Tobe returns to Garu’s house, only to find that the ninja peacefully slept through the entire fireworks display and is ready for their fight. Both combatants (and a rather tired Pucca) assemble in the village square for their battle. The ninjas square off for the fight, but Tobe falls asleep it the midst of it, falling over and allowing Garu to claim the win. His jubilation is cut short when Pucca, exhausted from guard duty, falls asleep right on his back with no intention to be moved. Trivia Gallery trouble.JPG trouble0.JPG trouble1.JPG trouble2.JPG trouble3.JPG trouble4.JPG trouble5.JPG trouble6.JPG trouble7r.JPG trouble8.JPG trouble10.JPG trouble11.JPG trouble12.JPG trouble13.JPG trouble14.JPG trouble15.JPG trouble16.JPG trouble17.JPG troublelove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Themed Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes